When We Meet Again
by KagomendInuyasha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were bestfriends when they were young. Now 10 years later when they both are 16 they meet in a surpising way... Please R&R .. Pairings InuKag SanMirKIKYO BASHING! Lemons in late chapts!
1. The Meeting

"Kagome..." She heard her moms voice again. "We are moving...Your father just got a bunch load of money (A/N: by switching to Geico lolz) with the promotion he got...We are leaving by midnight tonight..." Kagome shook her head at her mother. "What if I don't want to move?" She said looking at her mother's beautiful brown eyes. "Well then you will move to America with your Aunt."

Kagome flinched at her mother's words. "I better get packing..." The teen said running up stairs to her room. When she got in there, she sighed loudly and walked to her radio. As she turned it on the perfect song came on. **'When Your Gone' **_Avril L._ Kagome room was black, blue and green.

Her bed was pushed to the side, in a corner. Her closet to the side and her computer by her balcony (sp? v.v;;). She sat on her bed. 'Where The Hell Is Kyoto??!?!' Her voice said. She looked at her picture beside her bed. It was about 6 people acting crazy in it. Kagome was by a Sliver headed boy, Her mom and Dad in the back smiling, A male and a female beside them.

Kagome was looking cross-eyed and had her tounge out. The boy beside her tried to do it also. She missed them greatly. Even though the last time she saw them were about 10 years ago. She couldn't remember their names off the back but she knew their faces like the back of her hand.

After she left Hong Kong (A/N: I needed a random place xD) her life took a dramatic turn.

_Flash-Back_

"I told you not to be late..." A boy with blue eyes and a high ponytail yelled at a girl.

"I know Kouga but mom had me...-" She couldn't finish her sentence because he slapped her in the face and hard.

"I don't wanna here any of your excuses..." He barked. Her eyes were filling up with tears. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a wall. She looked him in the eyes.  
"Stop crying girlie..." She raised his fist back and punched her in the cheek.

Kagome put her head down and closed her eyes. She got out his grip and ran home.

Her mom called the police and Kouga was arrested.

_End of Flash-Back_

Kagome vowed that day that she wouldn't cry for anything else. She turned from a Prep to A Punk. After they moved to Tokyo her mom said it was the last time they would move. Kagome didn't believe that. So she didn't become too attached with anyone.

Kagome packed her stuff and put the picture on top of her stuff that was in the suitcase.  
"Kagome are you ready?" Her mom called upstairs. "Umm mom its not even 7 o clock yet..." She said as she walked out her room and stood by the railing.

"I know but we are gonna go get you in a school..." She said smiling.

'Why does this lady want to put me in a school?' She thought. Kagome had straight 'F's ' and didn't care. "You better take school serious Kagome because your going to College..." Her mom said as she seen the expression Kagome showed when she said 'School.'

"Mhm Yea Okay Mom..." She said as if the words just flew past her. She walked back to her room and continued to pack her stuff.

::Later That Night (Around 11:30-ish)::

Kagome threw her last stuff at the mover. He looked at her and then closed his eyes. 'I know this girl, I know her, I have this feeling I do...' He thought.

"Are you gonna sit there and just fall asleep with my stuff...Puppy??" Kagome's voice ranged into one of her puppy ears.

He growled slightly and she smirked. She jumped into one of the cabs as he was putting her stuff away.

As the cab drove off, he opened her suitcase and gasped. "Thats me and my parents..."

Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hahaha Leave me a review and I will update :D  
All it takes is just ONE review and I will put TWICE the story length up

:) It seems fair right? Any suggestions!??! Any comments?

Just leave it in a review!!! Oh and A reminder:

I will use ALL of your Suggestions!!!

333

Love Cutie94

:D


	2. I Remember Now

_Recap:_

_"Are you gonna sit there and just fall asleep with my stuff...Puppy??" Kagome's voice ranged into one of his puppy ears._

_He growled slightly and she smirked. She jumped into one of the cabs as he was putting her stuff away._

_As the cab drove off, he opened her suitcase and gasped. "Thats me and my parents..."_

**Back to the Story**

Kagome pulled out her Ipod and stared out the glass window. She fell asleep and was awoken when her brother gave her a gentle push."Kagz we're here..." She blinked her eyes for a momment and got out the cab. She streched and yawned. There was some lights on in the house. She guessed it was her mom and dad looking around. As she was walking into the house She seen the same 'Puppy Dude' she saw and he was carrying her stuff (again).

As he was walking, he didn't see a rock under him and he dropped her suitcase. And Kagome could hear the glass break inside of it. So she stomped over to him and glared at him. She opened the bag and there was her picture frame _**BROKEN**_. Her eye twiched and she put on a sweet smile. "Puppy... you broke my picture frame..." She punched him upside the head and he winced.

"Why do you have a picture of me and my parents anyways?" She looked at him and shrugged.

"Thats not you...You can't be him..." She pulled out a necklace and looked at him.

"I'm the one and only Inuyasha..." He said pulling out a necklace also. She looked at him.

"My bestfriend gave me this when I was 6...b-" He cut her off. "Before you moved to Hong Kong..." She looked at him confused.

Her mom rushed outside and looked at the boy. "Inu...ya...sha? Oh my boy you've grown to be so big!" She said hugging him. Kagome on the other hand was taking a trip down memory lane.

::_**Flash-Back**_::

_A short girl with a shoulder length hair and a lime green dress on ran to a park crying. Her friend had on some shorts and a soccer shirt. He walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Wats rong Kag?" He couldn't pronouce some words right. She looked at him and sniffled a couple of times._

_"Ma...Ma...Ma.. Said dat we gon wove soon nd I dun wanta leve yew.." Her brown eyes filled with more tears and she cried more._

_"I sowwy Kag...but mama told me yew were gonta wove soon nd I didn't beweve her.." He almost started crying himself and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two necklaces that had a girl figure shooting an arrow in it and his had a males figure with a sword._

_"Wone day we will meet agwin Kag..I prowise.." He handed her the one with the girl in it. She smiled and took it. She wiped away her tears and put it on._

_"I prowise to keep it Inu! Never take it owff.." She said holding it tight near her heart. _

_"Come on Kagz lets play for wone mor time.." He grabbed her hand and took her to the sand box._

_After playing for a long time they decided to watch the sun set. Kagome stood ontop of a hill and Inuyasha had his little arm around her waist._

_She fell into tears again when her mother came and said "__**It was time to go**__". Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug and a small kiss on the lips. _

_She grabbed her mothers hand as they walked back to the car. "I saw what you and Inuyasha was doing Kagome..." Her mother said to her. Kagome could only look at the ground. "I'm sorry Kagome that we have to do this..." She said opening the door for Kagome. Inuyasha walked beside the window and put his hand in. _

_Kagome grabbed it and squeezed it. Her mom began to drive off. Inuyasha tried his best to keep up but he couldn't._

_Kagome yelled out the window. "Inuwasha I won't foget chu!!!!" Her mom pulled her into the seat and Kagome cried. She was losing her only friend that she knew since she was little._

_**::End Of Flash-Back::**_

"KAGOME!!!!!???!!! CAN YOU HEAR?!!?!?!" Her mom shouted into her ear. Kagome looked at her. "YES I CAN!!!!" She said.

Her mom said that Inuyasha was indeed the little fella that Kagome always hung out with when she was younger. "Roku!!!" Inuyasha yelled to the other boy that was helping them moved. "Kagome this is Miroku...Miroku this is Kagome..." She smiled and waved. He on the other hand pulled her into a hug. He squeezed and rubbed against her butt, while 'Sweet Talking Her'.

**(sp?)****"HENTAI!!!!!!!"**She screamed and slapped him hard;

"It was worth it..." He said looking at her. She glared and balled her hands into fist.

"Your gonna get along with Sango...very well..." Inuyasha snickered beside Miroku.

"You loser!!!! You can't rubb on every girls butt!!" He said laughing more. "At least I know what they feel like...unlike you...Kikyo has no ass for you to feel on..." He said proudly. Inuyasha's face dropped.

"Who's Kikyo..?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You don't know who Kikyo is...?" Miroku said

::How about I leave it here!!! SYKE!!! I'm not that mean::

She shook her head and looked at them both. "Kikyo is Inuyasha's girlfriend..." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. "And the biggest Whore at the school..." He said smiling a toothy grin.

"I can't wait to meet her.." Kagome said smiling. For a moment Inuyasha thought he saw a look of hurt in her eyes but it was gone in a heartbeat. "Well you guys might wanna start getting ready to go home..." She said taking her suitcase. "Thanks So Much!!!" She yelled out before she closed the door.

'I saw my bestfriend for the first in 10 years...' She thought closing her eyes and leaning against the door. 'And he has a girl-friend..?! Thats all about to change..'

She trudged upstairs and looked at her room. It had her bed and computer hooked up. Her clothes were in the closet and her alarm clock was set. She walked into her bathroom and slid out of her clothes and got into her shower.

She let the warm water hit her creamy skin and she stayed in there for a while. She stepped out wrapped a towel around her body and hair and walked into her room. She put her pajama's on and got into her bed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

::Yah thats it for this chapter::

::Hope to get some Reviews...I'll add another chapter in a few :3::

::Thanks for the review umm...dang forgot xD But They know who they is :8 cause they get special thankyous!!! So thanks :O::


	3. My Hiatus

This story Will be back and running with the next few days.

I was caught up in something so i couldn't update.

But since I will be getting my hair done and it will take about 3 days.

I willl be able to update ALL my stories.

By the way, check out my new story Choices;

I love it.


End file.
